Simplify the following expression: ${-4y+2(y-3)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -4y + {2(}\gray{y-3}{)} $ $ -4y + {2y-6} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {-4y + 2y} - 6$ $ {-2y} - 6$ The simplified expression is $-2y-6$